wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Perfect
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 3 in. |weight = 260 lbs. |from = Robbinsdale, Minnesota |signature = Perfect-Plex |first = WWF Superstars (Gameboy; 1991) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} "Mr. Perfect" Curt Hennig 'was a WWE Hall of Fame Legend who claimed to be the perfect athlete. In ''WWE All Stars, Mr. Perfect is an unlockable character, classed as a Grappler. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against The Miz for the title of Perfectly Awesome. Among the Path of Champions, Mr. Perfect competes in the first match of Path of Champions Superstars. Biography :Following a near 25-year career that saw him win a dozen championships and hundreds of classic matches, enshrinement into the Hall of Fame puts a “perfect” cap on the legacy of 'Mr. Perfect Curt Hennig. :He’s “Mr. Perfect,” but wasn’t always known as such. The son of Minnesota wrestling legend Larry “The Axe” Hennig, Curt was born in Robbinsdale, Minn. in 1958. Hennig graduated from Robbinsdale High School in the same class as best friend and fellow former WWE Superstar Rick Rude; but after suffering an injury playing football for the University of Minnesota, he rehabbed by training with Verne Gagne for a career in sports-entertainment. :''Hennig debuted in 1979 at just 21 years old and quickly made his way to WWE in the early 1980s, where he frequently teamed with the late Eddie Gilbert. He also teamed with father Larry in the Portland territory; together, they won the Pacific Northwest Tag Team Titles in 1982, giving Curt his first of three Pacific Northwest Tag Team Titles. :''With a few years of experience under his belt, Hennig headed back to his home state and joined Gagne’s American Wrestling Association. He and Scott Hall held the AWA Tag Team Championship in 1985 and later teamed with Verne’s son Greg Gagne; however, under the influence of Larry Zbyszko, Hennig turned on Gagne, became a reviled rule-breaker, and began a rivalry with Nick Bockwinkel over the AWA World Title. On May 2, 1987, Hennig finally won the gold after nailing Bockwinkel with a roll of coins that Zbyszko had given to him. He would hold the gold for just over one year, eventually losing to Jerry “The King” Lawler in Memphis, Tenn. :''From there, Hennig returned to WWE, transforming into “Mr. Perfect.” A series of promos were aired showing him as the “perfect” athlete, including him bowling a perfect game and hitting a home run. Once in the ring, he was known for his signature “Perfect-Plex,” a cradle suplex variation that he used to finish his matches. Hennig’s first major WWE rivalry was with then-WWE Champion Hulk Hogan; Hogan last eliminated Perfect to win the 1990 Royal Rumble, but Hennig and manager The Genius later scored by stealing Hogan’s WWE Championship and destroying it. :''After falling under the tutelage of Bobby “The Brain” Heenan, Hennig captured the Intercontinental Championship twice in 1990. His loss of the gold to Bret Hart at SummerSlam 1991 is considered one of both men’s greatest matches, but after the loss, Hennig was forced out of the ring due to injury. No matter, as later that year, he joined Heenan and Ric Flair as Flair’s “Executive Consultant,” leading Flair to two reigns as WWE Champion. During that time, Hennig also began his career as a commentator. Appearance Mr. Perfect has two available attires in ''WWE All Stars, both as singlets in different colors. As the default attire, Perfect wears his classic light blue singlet with black V-shape on the upper back. The alternate attire is the same, except in light green. The alternate can be unlocked by completing any Path of Champions as Mr. Perfect. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Videos External links Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:The Grappler Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:Unlockable characters